


Variant Reflections Of Broken Glass

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Idk what to add in this summary beside one of my dear friends provided my writer's block brain with an idea to finally finished a MagoSophShido draft I have been thinking about.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov, Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov/Security Chief Shidou, Security Chief Shidou/Demon Lord's Arm Sofia
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Variant Reflections Of Broken Glass

### Meeting You

### Chapter Text

“Well, Sophia,” He glared at her with a meaningful glimpse at his determination, “I hope you’re prepared to lose against your boyfriend~!”

Stoically staring back at him, ostensibly bestowing no interest in his taunts, “Unlikely.” 

Being blunt, hardly shrugging, not paying any heedless to his actions. Not being fretted to feed into his egotistical characteristics. Simply giving a one-worded acknowledgment. Though, it was common for Sophia not to even supply into what he coveted. Forbidding to actually give any to him. Their decks already shuffled and settled faced down out on the suitable locations on the table. 

“ _Unlikely_?” He merely snorted at her, “I’ll show you the meaning of unlikely, Sophia!”

She didn’t bother to reply to this. Typical. She often didn’t feed to his taunting, showing him that she didn’t really care. Simply being annoyed with behavior and actions but that was pretty much it. 

“Let’s begin!”

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

“Buddyfight!” They both beckoned the name of the game, synchronously. Since no one else was here, especially not that pink reporter girl they deemed was vexatious, “Raise the flag!” 

The two fighters simultaneously screeched at once before they exclaimed their flags...

“Legend World.”

“Darkness Dragon World!”

Simultaneously flipping their flag cards over on the coffee table. The buddyfight established with them calling their flags. Before flipping over their buddyfight cards. 

“Ladies first.”

He dazzled a rather presumptuous sneer, proposing to behave like a gentleman by empowering her to make the first move. Not really considering this much as she didn’t respond to his rather kind gesticulation. Instead, focusing on her first move. Simply calling a monster card out to the center spot on her side of the before striking him directly. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit. Watching as his life points broke down to an eight. Rashly ended her move, allowing him to go next. He did his draw and charge and draw. Playing his moves as normal.

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the young pale female _—_ calling the attacks from afar _—_ smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. He wouldn't concede that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his quantity of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him.

Magoroku would casually thrash mockeries at her and she would just toss the jabs back but harsher. A bitter tone of voicing her annoyance with him. Allowing him to conjecture that this match was insignificant to her, wasting her time that she simply didn’t enjoy one bit. Before not responding at all, focusing on her moves instead of his words poking at her plays. Stoic but shockingly prideful and heavy making her advances... Getting the upper hand, playing around his moves.

He didn’t know that disputing her to any variety of competition was a defective approach. They had a buddyfight, quite a few actually, and he lost every single one against her. With each loss came more complaining and bellows from him. Irritated by her ostensibly transcendent genius for the game. Stoically watching his every move. He couldn’t tell if he was losing his grip on the game much or if Sophia was better than him. He wouldn’t admit that she was better, not at all… She would just wipe the floor with him and it was proven fact by this point.

His navy eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike. His solid cards nearly fell from his grip. Her expression was devoid of any eloquence but he could tell she was gratified with her win but her lips sniff body movement didn’t incipit that. She was not expressing any of her wins correctly, he assumed. Still, he could sense the mocking from underneath the cracks of her heartless and stoic features. 

“Th-That’s impossible!” His eyes withdrew classic white and blacked with outlines, “Why me!?” Generally used phases from his given unfettered, shouting the male. Throwing his hands up as he fell backward on the sofa, groaning and whimpering. Descending on the footing of the sofa before coming back to his functions. 

“Next time… I’m going to win for sure…!” Speedily raising himself up from the sofa footings and instantly picking up his deck _—_ filing endlessly between the cards, thinking of a way to beat her, “Just you wait, dear Sophia!”

“That’s not happening, Shido.” 

Narrowing her eyes and merely dipped her lips to a frown as she radiated with annoyance and glaring at him almost annoyingly. Transpiring impassive. Making it stoically clear by her tone that his visions weren’t naturally going to transpire. 

“But why!?” He grimaced, fundamentally pleading for her just to get the answers. 

“We already had our match as you requested,” She haphazardly emphasized. “We don’t need another one.”

“Oh, you wait just a minute there!” Dramatically, shutting his eyes and cupping his fist, dipping his gloved nails into the palms of his white coded fabric. As he tensely swings his arms up and down between his chest and rib cage areas. In a rhythmic fashion. Complaining and begging for a rematch, “Buddyfights are best out of three!”

“Shido. That only operates with a team. Not single matches.”

 _“You and your smart mouth…”_

Pouting, dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. The end of his lips dipping to a disgruntled pout at his misfortunate. Priacally hearing the mocking tones of his buddy, his typical laughing of “Gesha-Gesha” and “looks like you lost to Big Sis Sophia, Magoroku, geh.” Even if, Gallows was silent, he could still hear the haunting tones. Magoroku told him to shut up, not caring much about if he unsettled his buddy monster. Just acknowledging what his buddy was conceiving, calling him petty names behind his back but really he was just as dumb as Magoroku recalls. 

“No fair!”

“I already told you that you were outmatched, didn’t I?” She proposed a blow, almost mocking him from her seat on the sofa, “You were foolish to think you were going to simply win against me.”

“Don’t underestimate me!” Magoroku sounded awfully offended, not liking her new sudden tone shouting at her and accusingly swinging his index finger at her. 

“Just accept that you lost.”

“I-I-I refuse to accept that!”

“So that’s how this is…”

He just couldn't wrap his head around this female, no matter how much he attempted to do so he just found himself unable too. Even clinging to her shoulders and arms for comfort, begging her for answers, protection, never to leave his side. Cursing himself for that failure-- though, that failure was shockingly common along with the student council president of Aibo Academy. However, this one fault of faith didn't stop him from going forward, not at all. 

Truthfully, he would always keep moving forward, with his loud cries and unheard complaints. Fighting back as faith as it out for him. Only wishing that he was simply capable of understanding everything himself, maybe that thing would be much easier. Sophia, on the other hand, was indifferent and bitter. 

Much like her previous actions towards him, she never gave much thought about his heath, feelings, unspoken love. Not that he was in love with her during the Disaster Force events anyway--it was more like he found solace in her. Seeing her as a good friend to have. She didn't feel the same, simply risking his life for that person's orders.

She was about to leave until he took note of something inside his school bag, seemingly sticking out. The item casually gleaming within the bag. Simply drowning out his new complaints about a rematch, to focus her icy cold glare at the bag. At first, she was about to just ignore it and get up from the couch. But the packets of grey seemingly caught her interest. 

“What’s inside your school bag?”

_“_ —Oh?” 

He blinked being taken out of his sudden dazed and dimming with his murmurs of discontent to heed to her sound. Softly placing his cards down back on the counter before twisting his head to subsequently come into communication with the item itself… his bag. He rarely placed his bag out, let alone used it much for school anyway since he was living down in the cave below his room but since his father was finally out of jail now and they were already living together once more the bag became much more of an used for them.

“Huh… I thought I put my bag away…” He couldn’t help but recall that merely leaning forward to gaze at him, losing his train of thought, “I supposed I didn’t… oh well.”

“The bag, Shido?”

Shaking his head and blinking out of his sudden loss of thoughts to her voice bringing him back to his senses, “Oh right!” Nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his head. Leaning further and reaching out for the little zipper. As it created a sound as he slid the zipper further down on the line, partly opening the bag more. 

“I went to Castle this morning to pick up some of the packs with the new set,” He described, heaving up the mini card packs that he unknowingly ended up shoving into his bag in a hustle, “But I kinda went all out and bought numerous packs…”

The vacancy went hushed as if the two were squandered in their own string of reflection.

“Oh! I have an idea!” He beamed, breaking the mere silence, swirling his head to face his stoic beloved from across the table, “Since I brought so many packs, maybe we can open some together?”

She separated her lips to discourse only for the student council president to raise himself from the couch not waiting for a simple stoic response from her while the packs we're continuing within his gloved fingers, “Honestly. I don’t mind giving you some of my cards. Though, I suppose you do deserve some kind of award for winning our fight… A little treat on my behalf,” making his way to her side and placing the items on the table next to her, keeping one of the packs in his hand and boosting towards her, “Here.”

She elevated a brow at that, “You’re simply giving me your pack, Shido?”

“Of course!” 

“Why are you giving me your pack? This is yours isn't it, you brought this."

Clearing his thought from this, “As I said before Sophia, you can have it… for winning.” 

Merely pouting and almost refusing to want to admit he’s lost with the battle. As if her words were affecting him. For the better or worse? She didn't know but frankly didn't really care either, it seems...

“A small gift or whatever…”

She didn’t respond after that. Raising her hands from under her swathed and simply reaching up to take the pack from his grasp. Letting go of the pack as she had a light but firm grip on it. She brought the pack back down to her waist, holding the fake slim plastic along with her fingers. Almost smelling the freshness of the cards along the edges.

Hunching over, softly placing his gloved hands on the surface of the coffee table. Staring at Sophia’s new required item, eagerly awaiting for the results of the draws. However, his patients were stoically being taken from by her devoid actions, tapping his silvered coded heel on the door, “Come on, open it, Sophia!” Almost pleading for her, merely being quick-tempered. Clearly, he was eager to see the cards.

Annoyingly whiffing as she stolidly started ripping the package accessible, wordlessly and stoically cleaving the silver covering. However, her movements were brought to an instantaneous halt as a sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling their ears, ranging. Her lips parted from this, abruptly being startled by the sudden movements. Causing the two teens to be ostensibly taken off guard. 

"What?" Magoroku hurriedly and frighteningly took his hands off the desk, lifting his frame and altering to the side, starting at the sudden gusts of winds and bright lights, "Don't me that…! This is what I think it is?"

“Hehehehe~!” 

Hearing soft laughing tinged filling the room. Familiar giggling coming from a male. Almost sounded like it was coming from Shido Magoroku himself but from the corner of her stare she knew that noise wasn’t coming from her boyfriend but from the card itself. 

“And here’s my calling. So I shall guard~!”

When the guts of golden lightning and dusk clouded wind professedly evaporated persisted a male, kneeling down on the floor with his head being hunched. Posing one of his free hands on top of his chest, pressing lightly against the fabric. While the other was seemingly holding a weapon _—_ A rather long wooden spear it seems. His short tan covering his upper features along with a shadow casting. His lips professedly declined to a frown. Almost stoically staring at the floor in the new room he was.

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station.

Dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the metal shoulders pads that were loosely hanging from his frame below. Down to the tiles that were glued to the floor. 

A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Hoisting his heads slowly to face the two within the room, revealing his similar navy eyes from under his short tan bangs before merely dazzling them a simple and meaningful smile. At Sophia. 

“Oh? Good evening~!”

A soft greeting tone to match his smile at her. The male approximately ricocheted backward at his condition, verbalizing comparable to his but had surprisingly more enhanced rhythm involved. Narrowing his eyes, glancing up and down at the frame before softly humming. Seemingly pleased with the female’s slight. Narrowing his eyes in a conspiratorial sight, maliciously smirking, roughly, “You must be my new buddy, correct?”

She didn’t respond to that, not even a single twitch of acknowledgment. Staring endlessly at the buddy… 

Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes… Familiar peculiarities. Dirty light green, bright yellow, and red colorings. She knew that appearance anywhere. But still… she was in denial. Was it possible? No. Sophia thought it was feeble-minded to think such but the facts kept piling on her as if it was the truth she couldn't run from.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, let’s make the most of it together~!”

Magoroku, on the other hand, felt strange seeing this--whoever this guy was--kneeling at Sophia Sakharov like that. Giving her those looks, as if he prizes her or something. That last declaration made him clearly scowl at that. As if he was going to lose the life of his life to a simplistic male trying to act all nice to her… 

Sweat dropping, confusingly. Something about him made the male heart racing, beating within his chest. An odd emotion. He couldn’t pinpoint but he knew that feeling was coming from this guy.

 _‘Why does he look like me!?’_

It was as if she was staring at him… Shido Magoroku. The student council president, the mere Chairman, her partner in crime, her annoying boyfriend… A mere reflection. Comparable but distinctive. The identical but not the same. Even if this was “Shido Magoroku” it still wasn’t her Shido Magoroku. She brought those two pieces together--that voice, the coloring, the flashing brightly illuminated smile towards… if her assumptions were correct, if her thoughts were playing with her strings and emotions than; this could be him… She needed to test that. A simple test. One that was necessitated to impersonate this game and push the mere buttons. 

“Shido?” 

She raised a white brow, almost as if she was in pure shock to see that there were two of them.

"Huh?” Magoroku became disoriented, “What is it?”

She narrowed her eyes at the male who gave a complicated murmured, “Not you,” she enunciated colder than attended but didn’t bother to care much. Proposing her arm and steering at the male who was still kneeling on the floor in the room, “Him.”

“Hm?” The monster elevated his lids, humming as he appeared shocked by this but made sure she knew that he was giving his full attentiveness towards her. _‘It appears you already know who I am, don’t you... this world’s Sofia?’_

“What about him?”

“Look closely,” stoically articulating, as her appearance was devoid of any notable expressions as she spoke to Magoroku. 

The tan-haired didn’t speak, instead kept focusing on the words of his Vice. 

“The eyes, the hair, the outfit, tone of voice...This…” She phased, scrutinizing her new “Buddy” as strictly as she probably could, “This is… clearly you, Shido.”

“What!?” Magoroku seems surprised by this, not understanding much, “What are you saying, Sophia? He’s a clone of me!?” He examined, steered his pointer at the male persisting alongside her within the vacancy.

“That’s exactly what I’m implying, Shido.”

The monster merely glared at the two of them, unsure, unclear, uncertainty filling his core as he heard them discussing as their confusion expanded on the linings. Clearly, they were, it was showing and he could sense his buddy feelings. Almost soul bond by faith.

His eyes carefully scanned their movements, expressions, tones of voices, their hand gestures; everything about the two he was currently faced with. They appear to be on decent terms with one another, seemingly happy? He wasn't sure the foundation of their relationship just yet. It was still far too early to clarify anything just yet. But he knew full well that they weren't at the angsty and depressing stages...

They reminded him of his relationship with his world's Sofia. Almost as if he was looking inside a familiar glass of light. Their relationship, while on the outside was seemingly black and white but fueled by emotions. Their world, emotions, suppressed feelings were ruled by the overweight power of their world. One filled with blood, gore, and constantly fighting up the ranks. No breaks. It was all grey in color, black and white didn't exist there.

They were two different perspectives and personalities But their contrasting differences is why they were vastly drawn together with. The red angst strings of pure faith.

Much like her, wasn't she? Down to her icy cold glare and stoic features… Almost like a little sister to Sofia. But that wasn't true. His world's Sophia didn't have a family.

But his Sofia's was long gone now. Never coming back. Perhaps it was designed faith for them to finally meet. But did his Sofia want this one to also be with him?

“Nonsense.” The abnormality closed his eyes and merely being pestered at them both, “I’m no clone, I can assure you that much.” With that, he lifted himself up from the floor, straightening himself as he kept his firm grip on the handles of his weapon, “But since it’s too late to go back now, I shall explain…” He spoke, composing himself for his inference, “Hm, how should I put this…” His tone was serious now, shockingly so. Whoever this person was or how they got here was beyond his understanding but he knew one another, “There are two different worlds, this one, and my homeworld. A subsection world… similar to this one but not really. Instead of living like normal humans, we fight for our positions and durability as monsters of course. Did that clarify any of your confusion?”

The room was drawn back to stillness silence as the two teens reflected on that.

 _‘Was this what Kyouya-sama was talking about before? Two worlds’ just like our own… the hidden world within Dungeon World… I’m overthinking this. I need to contact him as soon as possible and…”_

Shaking that information off he narrowed his brows, "That’s all well and good but, exactly who you are?" 

The female blinked out of her impromptu thoughts being effectively abbreviated by this voice relatively harshly demanding for a handle. Making her come to the conclusion that she didn’t know anything about the given card yet. If he was her new “Buddy” as he insists to be then she should discern what his card’s functions are… 

"Oh? How careless of me, I ignored to give you my name," radiating an irrelevant simper, almost nictitating at the male, "I’m no other than the great Security Chief, Shido~! The official first guard of Master Kyouya-sama's ranks; ’m a monster that comes from Dungeon World and Darkness Dragon World. A pleasure to meet you~!” The male took a mere step forward since Magoroku was standing close near the coffee table and Sophia. Those dark navy eyes studying his, flashing the same expression he did towards Sophia just mere moments beforehand.

"Oh, and you must be the human me, right?" 

The male approximately ricocheted backward at his condition, verbalizing comparable to his but had surprisingly more enhanced rhythm involved. Narrowing his eyes, glancing up and down at the frame before softly humming. Magoroku didn’t bother to respond to this. His mind was racing and his heart was beating heavily within his chest for some reason. He just wanted to open packs with his girlfriend, not learning things about different worlds. 

He wasn't scared to close the gap between them, lifting his hands, hearing the armor slightly creek, and clamping between his sudden movements. The sound was also like music to his ears if only that the sound wasn't very unbearable then maybe Magoroku would want to hear it more. 

"Fair skin, decently clothed, perfect complexion."

He started naming off a list of things from the tips of his fingers. The sound of his voice was closer towards him, almost playing directly within his ears. He flinches as he was suddenly feeling a hand skimming along the folds of his suit, taking him off guard. His muscles clenched tightly. But it seemed this guy who was programming the actions didn't seem to notice that much, if not at all. 

"Though I must say, I do look rather handsome in this world too~!"

He swore that unexpected comment made his heart skip a mere best before sailing within his chest at those words. 

"Shido."

Both males phased from their sudden almost thrilling states to simply turned to gaze at the female, wondering what she was going to say. Parting their lips to speak possible to ask her which one that she was referring too as. The vice instantly halted them. She froze before lowering her eyes, right, there were two, oddly enough…

"...This world's Shido." 

As on cue, he raised his blow at her. Playing close attention to her. Before she stood herself up from the dark blue sofa, dripping the pack she had swelling between her fingers on the coffee table. Not caring if they were ruined or if the cards happened to fall on the floor below her. Her eyes were still glued to Magoroku as her heels filled the room, shifting closer.

"We need to talk… in private."

The young President took this as a result of the move away from blocking the only way out. Stoically, she took hold of his collar, eliciting him to let out a sharp yelp in shock as she dragged him near the desk, turning his body around facing the mere desk. The male simply followed the orders, unsure of where to go now and what Sophia truly wanted.

"We need to contact Kyouya-sama."

He raised a blow in mere confusion at her sudden calls of actions. Not really understanding why she needed to contact him so badly. He could truly never understand this girl… it didn't help that he was always the last to know about things; including issues involving him. She was whispering in a soft tone, stern, and strict liability. Being rather careful not to let the monster overhear them discussing.

"Huh? Why do you need to do that?"

"Because of him…"

"Who?"

She narrowed her eyes with a pitiful glance, not bothering to respond as her expression was already doing that…

"Oh?" He nervously giggles from this, closing his eyes, "R-Right! I forgot…"

"We need to ditch him and tell Kyouya-sama."

"I'm sorry, Sophia, but I don't think to throw him out is a good option…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if he's your new buddy then you should at least show him some respect."

"I don't have to show him anything. And I already have a buddy, Shido. You should know this."

"I know but… at least give him a chance?" 

He wasn't going to stop bothering her until he finally got what he wanted… "Fine." 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at her, "Try not to be too bitter towards him either, okay?"

She simply nodded. Both of their bodies were stiff and heavy. Thinking of the next movements. 

Clearing his throat, "Are you both going to stay glued together like this forever?" 

The voice coming from behind. Almost eagerly and awkwardly waiting for a reply.

"What are you two talking about, anyway?" 

And they broke away… as if they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. Regaining their composer and shifting their frames around to face the male similar to Magoroku watching them confusingly. 

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about."

The girl in blue took a mere forward, eyeing his contour carefully. The fact that he appeared to look like Magoroku down to the little things like how he commonly parted his hair was shocking but expected. Indicating little to no emotions reflecting off her frame. 

Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. He has a special ability and that was simply related to her. But inside of herself, she was having a mental battle with these feelings towards both males. She rejected this, all of this, her heart always pulsating profoundly within her chest. Divulging her ruthless composer with dexterity. 

"I always wondered what having a buddy would be like! Imagine all of the cool buddyfights we can have together and--”

"I'm not your Buddy."

Her tone sounded closer to being a bitter tone but it was more than just simply strict liability insurance. She did have a soft spot for buddies and little kids, as much as she hated to admit it. But she always had. But Shido Magoroku being her buddy? Something about that doesn't seem to sit well with her at all… 

Even if this world's Shido's wasn't her buddy wasn't really her new buddy… but it was still him..regardless. Possibly the same thoughts, emotions, feelings, love, passions… did this Shido feel the same love that her Shido felt? 

All of this "Shido" talk was slowly giving her a headache, almost feeling her heart and the pounding at the mere ideas of this all. She didn't understand why this was so difficult but she didn't let her struggles show. She could never do that… She could barely deal with one of them but two? She wasn't sure about that one. Not at all. 

She saw as he merely dipped his lips to saddened frown at that as his utter professedly dimmed to a melodious “Oh” type of sound in reply.

"However… you can you stay with me for the being, until we clear this up... just don't be annoying." 

He couldn't help but smile at her words, beaming right back up once more, “Of course!” 

"Say, if you're going to be sticking around here for a while I think we should use different names or nicknames so we can avoid this confusion."

"I was thinking the same." 

"Fine." She pointed her hand towards the armor looking Magoroku, "You will be Chief," her eyes traveled to meet her Magoroku's gaze, "You will still be Shido." 

They both sumptuously nodded their heads. Their lips curl to a soft smile.

Chief was still very unsure but managed to hide his regret and suppressed it well enough for them not to see. 

It still felt awfully strange… being a part of their relationship. A part of them… It was he who was more emotionally charged but did his best to hide him. But he supposed he was moving one from the past. The dark past that made him act this way, really. It was both a blessing and an unfortunate curse.

* * *

* * *

### [WIP] Dreaming

### Chapter Text

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. 

“You can sleep… in my bed, if you want.”

Her offer was strange but he didn’t protest.

“Oh? Um… thank you… Sophia, was it?”

She silently nodded her head at this. 

It felt weird sleeping in someone else’s bed but was expected he assumes. This was Sophia… not his Sofia but still a Sophia. Still, it felt strange. Awkwardly, laying on the footing of the mattress still being quite unsure with this.

 _Twisting and turning, trying to fight away the enemies. He was taken off his keeper when something from behind tries slapping him until she swiftly made it in front of him, blocking the attack but shortly got hit. Gulping as her eyes involuntary stretched from the mere shock of it all, deep think crimson pouring from her now open wound._

 _“Sofia!”_

 _He screamed as loud as he could for her… crying out for hi his dear, spouse in crime. Being slashed by the attack out of nowhere, blood spitting from her lips. Draining her life out of her. The skin was grower paler by the moments, as she exhibited._ Finally, she gave out, using the last bit of her will power by furiously loosening the grip

 _Her psyche racing, heavily thumping. She found herself drowning in pain as she couldn't focus on her current work. His head was throbbing. She felt nauseous on the inside, merely ached to give up on her distributions, and pipe in pure cruelty. But she was more salutary than that._

 _Running towards her as fast as he possibly could, carrying his legs as fast as he could. Up to her, finding that the female was already down. Her body giving out, slumping onto the floor. The life seemingly leaving from her eyes, as she gave him one last glance._

Edges of his margins slipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and stirring briskly on the mattress automatically squealing in anguish and apathetic inspirations escape from his ever-growing trepidation before his eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, snapping entirety imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; trickling in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. 

His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom. His triggers of signifying zapped repeatedly occurred when his intelligence ought swelled up on the distinguished cacophony of lightened, making his insides swirl with frenzy. Undesirable flashbacks banging to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

His muscles tightened as he was picking himself from off his floor, untangling sheets that fell with him. He’d arose shortly after in his own pool of sweat. Repugnant. Heart breathing heavily within his chest. His navy eyes suspiciously darted across the room. Being purely paranoid with whatever would happen to him next. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful smell of bodies shortly filled his nose. Causing him to merely throw up at himself only to brought into place by the mere feeling of someone holding him close, softly petting his hair with the comforting of touches.

Trying his best to hide his true pain and suffering. He normally did so without much of the struggle mainly from the fact that he was used to putting on a pretty complexion and being egotistical in nature. A modest facade set out by him, even the foolish masses couldn't see past his tried scars. Articulating a deep whiff of fresh air, selecting to just get ready for that. Forcing himself out of his bed and ripped away from his dreams. 

This all felt weird… wrong… not supposed to be happening. But the male clung to her frame anyway, immersing in the remarkable temperature she was convincing her male. His arms wrapped around her, his fingers digging deep within the folds of her nightgown, Salty tears flowing from his eyes, gushing down his cheeks in a pattern; mandating them to descend on her blazer, she really didn’t care if his wetness was staining her clothes. departing the blue damp with salty tears. 

* * *

“Buddy me is so strong!” Magoroku would ostensibly praise him, essentially with heart-shaped eyes, “But, not as strong as me, of course.”

“I wouldn’t count you as being strong in the first place, Shido.” Stoically Sophia derided the male relaxing next to her.

“Hey! I’m strong!” 

“No, not really.”

The young buddy merely chuckled at the two, seemingly relishing their little raillery.

“Hey…! Stop laughing at me!”

“I can’t… you two just remind me so much of my Sofia and I’s relationship… It’s adorable~!”

* * *

He came from an environment simply furnished with confrontation, blood, and slaying dragons and illicit creatures. The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. The night was freezing and he still complains but did the procedures as he was determined. Hearkening to his every word, struggling alongside the familiar white-haired stoic once more.

One where he was merely equipped to challenge and safeguard, his awakening as both a monster and untimely as a Buddy. He’s comparable to his human counterpart but not entirely. He was matured, emotionally durable, and knowledgeable he comes from a world filled with constant combat and encounters so he's more tangible, he was trained to fight, unlike this human Magoroku.

* * *

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bond by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

But at what cost? What cost to hold her? What would it take to let her see how truly good he was? 

He couldn’t take that, he didn’t want too. Before she was capable to leave he was instantaneous to acknowledge her heels clicking the floor. 

Pressing her close,

His buddy appreciated "her" more than he did for him.  
She ostensibly comprehended how

* * *

Sensing the underwhelming abyss of desperation fueled with miscellaneous disturbances he couldn't pinpoint. Soaked and burning tears trickling down his characteristics. He ruptured down in petty tears, once again. He was used to the dramatically weeping but it wasn't that.

This wasn't climactic, it was dreadfully stirring. Before he knew it, he sensed another presence. It wasn't Gallows, he apprehended if he came out of his card by his insulting "Geshas" but it tasted aloof and obscure. A pale hand rubbed the tears out of pity but the swift hand


End file.
